


Ei Tywyll Awr

by savagesnakes (halfpennybuddha)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpennybuddha/pseuds/savagesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur llefain weithiau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ei Tywyll Awr

**Author's Note:**

> Mae'n darlun a trwyddedu gyda Creative Commons trwydded. Mae'r mwy gwybodaeth [YMA](www.creativecommons.org).
> 
> Mae'r oddiar y darlledu BBC Merlin 4.1 - anrheg i cinnatart ac alicexz ennynodd hi dwi'n dull.
> 
> Darlun mwy i gweld, cliciwch ar y ddarlun isod.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/savagesnakes/pic/000360c9)


End file.
